Ally Dawson
Ally Dawson is the deuteragonist of the show. She is an aspiring singer/songwriter who used to have severe stage fright. She wrote the hit song, Double Take, which Austin Moon accidentally stole and performed in the episode Rockers & Writers, which made him famous. After that, Ally forgives him and they become partners. Ally is best friends with Trish, Austin, and also Dez. Her parents are Lester and Penny, who are divorced. Her father owns Sonic Boom, the music store which is shown throughout the first two seasons. She has always had a passion for music and feels that there's no better way to express what you're feeling. Over the two seasons, she becomes more confident and in the episode Chapters & Choices, she conquers her stage fright and sings with Austin. She is the wife to Austin Moon. Ally is portrayed by Laura Marano. Personality Ally is a kind, smart, and talented girl. Ally is shown to be awkward, optimistic, compassionate, romantic, and very friendly. In the first season, she's introduced as a shy, dorky girl with an incredible talent, but no confidence to push her enough to show it. Her hobbies include cloud watching, practicing calligraphy, basket weaving and watching old historical movies. Still, she has a fire in her, seeing as she displays traits of perfectionism and has a competitive nature. As Season 2 came, she's shown to be more confident with herself, soon shedding her stage fright in Chapters & Choices and becoming more comfortable on stage and performing. She's grown to be more effervescent, stylish, self assured and opinionated. She refuses to let emotions get the better of her and has a more on-task nature. In Season 3, she becomes even more confident and mature at the same time. Ally learns to stand up for herself and never give up, facing all the problems. She's a sweet girl and always tries her best to not hurt anyone's feelings. She always tries her best at everything and she never quits what she starts, even when she is scared or frightened. Biography Ally Dawson was born to Lester and Penny Dawson. Sometime before or during her early teenage years, Ally's parents divorced. Ally began to live with her father in Miami while her mother traveled for her job. Ally has always had serious stage fright. As revealed in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, Ally developed this fear when she auditioned for the Music University of New York (M.U.N.Y). She was very nervous about the audition. When it was her turn, the man auditioning the kids began to give her more nerves. Ally began to hallucinate and ended up completely failing the audition. From there on, Ally has been scared of public humiliation. In Chapters & Choices, Ally's fear is broken. Ally also is shown in the series to have been a very musically gifted girl growing. When she was only in kindergarten, she wrote a song titled The Butterfly Song (shown in Bloggers & Butterflies). Ally is also shown to have been a very good girl and she always follows rules. History Chapters & Choices Ally and Austin both try to hide their feelings for each other, but are both caught up in awkward moments where they are found staring at each other. Ally tells Trish that she's not going to wait for Austin to decide who he want to be with. Ally's mother makes her second appearance and Austin and Ally try to help Ally get over her stage fright by getting Ally and Austin to sing a duet at Ally's mother, Penny Dawson's book release party. Ally overhears Austin and Dez's conversation about why Austin and Ally should not go out, leaving her upset but later feels okay about it. After they perform, Austin admits that he could do anything with Ally and they share their very first kiss. Unfortunately, Kira ruins the moment by telling Austin that she'll be his girlfriend, leaving Ally heartbroken. Partners & Parachutes Ally, still upset with Austin, decides not to think about him and tries to focus on herself and her own career. She starts "Team Ally" with Trish as her manager. Austin still wants to prove his feelings for her, but she remains unconvinced that he truly cares about her and is over Kira. It was revealed in this episode that Austin was her first kiss. They start dating in this episode after Austin serenaded her with a song that was originally written by her. Proms & Promises Ally is first seen with Austin and helps him practice how to ask Piper to prom, but she thinks his way is boring and says how she wants Gavin to ask her. Ally is later seen on a date with Gavin and says how everyone has a date accept her. Gavin then invites Ally to see his family, but she says no. Ally is later seen at the beach club with Trish, Piper and Carrie and they're all talking about prom. Austin then sings to Piper and asks her to prom and she says yes, making Ally jealous, hinting that she still has feelings for Austin. Gavin then comes down the stairs and asks Ally to prom, but she says no. Ally is then seen in the practice room, and Trish asks her what happened, and said she said no because she wonders if she's with the right guy, making Trish wonder if Ally will break up with Gavin, but she said she doesn't know, but knows that she'd rather stay home than go to prom with the right guy. On prom night, Ally is seen in sonic boom with everyone and that they wanted to see Ally before prom, and Austin says it's weird going without her. When Dez insulted Ally, Austin held Ally's hand and said she looks great and always looks great, making Ally blush. Piper then becomes suspicious of their relationship, but Trish said they broke up, making things clearer for Piper. When everyone leaves for prom, Ally is left with a hurt expression on her face. Austin is then seen at prom with Piper, but keeps mentioning Ally making Piper even more suspicious about their relationship, and asks Austin if he still has feelings for Ally, but he denies it saying he's really happy being with Piper. Ally is then seen in the practice room, and her dad walks in and convinces her to go to prom to have fun with her friends since she doesn't have a date and she decides to go. Ally is later seen at the episode walking into prom and she caught Austin's eye and he looks like he is in love! Austin then realized that he has made a huge mistake - he's meant to be at prom with Ally instead of Piper! He then turns around to see Carrie and when Piper hugs Austin, Carrie almost tells her the truth, and the episode ends with a 'To be continued...' ending. Last Dances & Last Chances Ally is first seen walking up to Piper and Austin. Piper becomes suspicious of their relationship again. Later in the episode, Ally and Austin win prom king and queen. When they're dancing, Austin leaves with Piper, and breaks up with her to be with Ally. When Austin almost tells Ally his feelings, Gavin turns up much to Ally's surprise. Ally is then seen outside with Gavin and she breaks up with him to be with Austin. Then Ally comes back in, and tells Austin she broke up with Gavin, and he says he broke up with Piper. Austin then asks Ally to dance, which she happily accepts to. When they're dancing, Austin admits to Ally he still has feelings for her, and she says she feels the same way. Ally then says Austin is the perfect guy for her to be with. Austin then asks Ally out on a date, which she happily accepts to. They then share their third kiss, hug and finally get back together. In the final scene, Ally is seen dancing with Austin, and they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend again, and Ally then says the evening turned out just how she wanted it to, and the episode ends. Physical Appearance Ally is shown to be a pretty teenage girl with large brown eyes, pale skin and wavy, chestnut hair. In Season 2, she has ombre hair, meaning it gets lighter going down from her roots, starting at her natural brown and ending in a blonde. As time goes on, her hair grows from shoulder length to armpit length. She has a small, petite frame and usually wears high shoes to mask that. In Season 1, her style is more bohemian, wearing delicate dresses, lots of lace and modest colors or floral patterns. As for accessories, Ally wore lots of vintage jewelry, like, a pendant or a long beaded necklace. She usually wore heeled boots with lace socks. She often layered her outfits with cardigans and dresses. In Season 2, her style is more extroverted and a complete change from her previous choices in clothing. Her clothes are more girly, modern, tight fitting and sassy, with a lot of neon colors. She wears a lot of bold tops with neon colored pants and short, tight skirts. For the shoes, she always seems to be wearing colorful wedged sandals. She also still layers her clothing with loose tops over her dresses, colorful jean jackets or vests over a tank top. Her accessory usually include a necklace with her name encrypted. In Season 3, her hair is seen to be a lighter brown. It also seems to be a bit longer and curlier. She wears more cardigans with her tops. She still wears the same kind of outfits as in Season 2 She also seems to wear more skirts and dresses in Season 3, especially when she's hanging out at the beach club with her friends. Relationships Austin Moon Austin and Ally are good friends and have a more-than-friends relationship. Ally really cares about Austin's feelings and hates lying to him, and it is shown in Kangaroos & Chaos Austin also cares a lot about Ally's feelings and was the one who asked Ally to become his permanent songwriter and partner in the first episode. Austin has also helped Ally get over her stage fright. Also, Ally helped Austin to face his fear of umbrellas in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. Austin and Ally performed the song they wrote together twice. Interviews with the cast say that they will date in later episodes. Ally tells Trish that she likes Austin in Girlfriends & Girl Friends. Austin tells Dez that he likes Ally in Campers & Complications. Austin and Ally began to lean in for a kiss in Campers & Complications, but they were interrupted when Ally told Austin that she wanted the song to have specific chords. They finally kissed in Chapters & Choices, but Kira ruins the moment when she tells Austin that she'll be his girlfriend. Austin and Ally became a couple in Partners & Parachutes. In Couples & Careers, they went on their first date. They took a break in their relationship in Couples & Careers. In Tunes & Trials Austin wrote Steal Your Heart about his feelings for Ally; and they both admitted they had feelings for each other. In Real Life & Reel Life, Dez and Trish decide to make a movie about Austin and Ally, but it is revealed in the process that Ally wanted to end their partnership and Austin met with another songwriter. This starts a huge fight between them. Dez and Trish decided to shoot the scene where they sing You Can Come to Me. This results with Austin and Ally kissing again, even after Dez said cut three times. They both apologized to each other afterwards and claimed that the kiss was just "acting". In Fresh Starts & Farewells, Ally tells Trish that she still has feelings for Austin and that being apart for 3 months might ruin what they feel for each other. Ally comes to the bus to say goodbye and they hug. Austin runs off the bus and almost admits he loves her by almost saying "I love you", but instead gives her a card that on the outside says, "Thinking Of You." Ally gets overly jealous of Austin hanging out with Chelsea in Princesses & Prizes. However, they decide to see other people. Austin revealed to still having feelings for Ally in Hunks & Homecoming and wanted to get back together with her. Unfortunately, Ally started dating Gavin at the end of the episode, leaving Austin heartbroken. In Proms & Promises, Piper becomes suspicious about their relationship when Austin is being sweet with Ally by saying she always looks good, and holds her hand, making Ally blush. Ally also wonders if she's with the right guy. Is it possible that Austin is her perfect guy? At prom, Austin kept mentioning Ally, making Piper even more suspicious. At the end of the episode, Ally walked into prom and cought Austin's eye, and he then realized he made a huge mistake - he was meant to be at prom with Ally instead of Piper! In the next episode, Last Dances & Last Chances, they admitted they still have feelings for each other, and never stopped. Austin then asked Ally out and she said yes. They then shared their third kiss and finally got back together. In Relationships & Red Carpets, Austin had to choose between Ally and his career. In the end, he chose Ally over his career, saying she's the best thing that ever happened to him. They both finally admitted they love each other and shared their fourth kiss. Austin and Ally got fake married in Wedding Bells & Wacky Birds and shared their fifth kiss. Austin and Ally share their sixth kiss in Karaoke & Kalamity. In the two part series finale, Musicals & Moving On and Duets & Destiny, Austin and Ally's relationship doesn't go well and they break up for 4 years, which causes them to not speak to each other for that long, but from the help of Trish and Dez, they perform a duet together and rekindle. it is then revealed 6 years later, that Austin and Ally are more in love than ever and are married with two kids - a boy and a girl - after Ally reveals to their kids that Austin proposed to Ally when they were on tour together, in paris, and live happily ever after. Trivia *Though many fans believe Ally's name is short for Allyson, the writers of the series have confirmed, via Twitter, that her birth name is simply "Ally". *She used to have a horrible stage fright, because she was afraid of failing on stage, and that she won't become a performer. *She is part of Team Austin & Ally. *Her husband and best friend is Austin Moon *She secretly has a fear of Trish and Dez (or Trez) getting married and wanting to live with her. *Ally's first crush was Elliot, a friend from a summer camp. *She is the only child of Lester Dawson and Penny Dawson. *She auditioned for a music school in New York, but before she got to play, she thought the piano was going to eat her and everyone was laughing. *She is scared of spiders and always "silent-screams" when she sees them (as shown in Everglades & Ally-Gators). *In Albums & Auditions, we find out her birthday is in February as revealed by Dez, although on Dancers & Ditzes it's revealed that her true birthday is November 29 (which is also Laura's birthday) *She works at Sonic Boom, her dad's business. *Her favorite food is pickles. *She likes shrimp. *She likes cupcakes. (Princesses & Prizes) *She, like Dez, enjoyed the Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie served at the Melody Diner. (Diners & Daters) *She is part of a Cloud Watching Club as shown in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. *She isn't the best dancer. But she proved herself in Dancers & Ditzes while performing Dance Like Nobody's Watching *She is a member of a book club. *She attended calligraphy camp. *She has more Tweeter followers than Austin, or at least used to. *She loves gavelling. *Her best friend and manager is Trish De la Rosa. *She prefers to color inside the lines. *Her favorite ice cream since she was a little girl is Fruity Mint Swirl. In fact, she even once called it her "Best Friend" and said "I love you Fruity Mint Swirl!" in Songwriting & Starfish, when the trio were locked in a freezer. *She has a songbook that she does not let anyone touch. *She cleans when she's upset (Managers & Meatballs) and also sometimes plays the piano. (Cupids & Cuties) *She has a Tweeter account. *She is president of the Mall Association. *She admitted to having no social life. *She has a pet cockatiel named Owen. *She had a goose named Pickles. *She is somewhat of a germaphobe. *She used to chew on her hair whenever she got nervous. The last time she actually chewed her hair was in Diners & Daters. *When she gets excited, she tends to ask a lot of questions. *She can knit. *When she is stressed, she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth. *Her dad taught her how to play the piano when she was 5. *She started ballet when she was 4, although she is still shown to be a very bad dancer. *For Halloween 2012, she was Galexis Nova. *She hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. *She hates it when people say "li-berry" instead of "library" *She hates the sound that rubbing Styrofoam together makes. *She and her father have a special handshake. *She doesn't like the arcade or horror movies. She also dislikes the pizza parlor in Soups & Stars. *She is a fan of Bruno Mars. *She owned a stuffed dolphin named Dougie, but then she gave it to Austin. *She used to wear glasses as seen in her flashback in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She auditioned for a music school in New York, and got accepted, but later gave it up to stay with her friends and family. *She can play the piano while texting as seen in the episode Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She gives instrumental lessons to Nelson. *She loves making pro-con lists, as seen in Successes & Setbacks. *She gives Jimmy Starr's son violin lessons in Successes & Setbacks. *If you look closely at her phone in Soups & Stars and Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, she has a music note on it. *During Season 1, she admitted that she only goes to one party a year, which is Back to School night. *She talks to herself sometimes. *She likes the word bungee as seen in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. *She loves romance, just like her mom, Penny Dawson. *She believes everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone has goodness inside of them, which is a main reason why her and Austin became partners. *Even before she got over her stagefright, she was in multiple music videos with Austin: **She appeared in the It's Me, It's You music video, although she tried to avoid it. **She appeared in the Face 2 Face music video. However, as this episode was filmed after Chapters & Choices, she may have been overcome her stagefright. **She appeared on the Cheetah Beat cover in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. *A punishment for her is not reading books. *As a reference to her confidence growing, Season 2 changes her fashion significantly. *She is Miss Suzy's favorite student. *Her first kiss was Austin Moon in Chapters & Choices. *Despite her stage fright, she performed with Austin in Costumes & Courage. *She was one of Miss Suzy's only students that didn't need the extra motivation – or the gold stars – to do their best. *She, along with Elliot, were the 'Art & Craft Rebels' at their summer camp. *It is revealed that when Ally was younger, she had bushy eyebrows and braces as mentioned in Campers & Complications. *Kira may just think that she is superstitious about her favorite pencil as seen in Campers & Complications. *She and her mom are alike, as shown in Backups & Breakups. They both hate it when someone touches their book and they both love. *Nelson thinks of her as his favorite piano teacher. *She doesn't bite her hair anymore when she's nervous. *Ally sang a second duet with Austin (You Can Come to Me). *She sings her first solo song called "Finally Me" in the episode Tracks & Troubles . *The creators of the show originally named her Abby Ray. *She likes pizza (Girlfriends & Girl Friends). *She has a middle name, not revealed yet. (Until Musicals & Moving On , when it's "revealed" to be "Willow") But if you look closely at her award in Duets and Destiny, you'll see it says "Ally Edgar Dawson". *When Ally was 6 years old, she took her goldfish, Novie, to the vet and explained to Austin in Successes & Setbacks that he was nervous too, but when trying to cheer Austin up she said that Novie was flushed. *Ally's parents have divorced. *Although Ally is often unable to dance, she can in certain situations (such as Solos & Stray Kitties and Glee Clubs & Glory. *Ironically, at one point, the way Ally usually dances became a dance craze, and a video of the dance went viral. (Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing) *It's also interesting to note that, in Club Owners & Quinceañeras, Ally was aware she wasn't (usually) the best dancer, but, in Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing, she appeared to have become oblivious to it. This is further shown in Moon Week & Mentors. *She always gets straight A's. *Ally is a reporter for their school paper. (Sports & Sprains). *She and Austin were celebrity judges on America's Top Talent. *It could be possible she wears contacts due to the fact that she used to wear glasses as seen in a flashback in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She gets a record deal from Ramone Records in Fresh Starts & Farewells. *She is the only one person of Team Austin who didn't go on Austin's first tour (Fresh Starts & Farewells). *In Fresh Starts & Farewells she was an opening act on Austin's tour and she performed new song called "The Me That You Don't See". *Ally knows how to play guitar (seen in Road Trips & Reunions). *She has a lot in common with Kira Starr (Beach Clubs & BFFs). *She wore the same swimsuit as Kira in Beach Clubs & BFFs *Her favorite show is called "The Love Song Dedication Show" (Family & Feuds). *She is the leader of the glee club (Glee Clubs & Glory). *Her ringtone is her song Finally Me, as heard in Austin & Alias. *The lowest grade in school was a 92 on a biology test (Fresh Starts & Farewells). *In Fashion Shows & First Impressions, Ally was the lead model in a fashion show. *She can't walk in high heels, as seen in Fashion Shows & First Impressions. *Ally has pierced ears as seen in Proms & Promises, when she was walking into prom. *She has a new laptop as seen in Cupids & Cuties. *She won prom queen in Last Dances & Last Chances. *In Records & Wrecking Balls, Ally's album was released, and she quit Sonic Boom *Ally's favorite song on her album is Parachute, revealed in Records & Wrecking Balls. *Ally went on her first tour in Relationships & Red Carpets and Austin joined her. *In her senior year of high school she was in advanced chemistry. *Ally is the one that came up with the idea for the Austin & Ally Music Fatory in Mattress Stores & Music Factories. *She has the same birthday as her portrayer, Laura Marano, November 29. *Ally marries Austin and they have kids in the future. (Duets & Destiny) (Before Ally married Austin, she was his first serious girlfriend.) Gallery Ally.PNG Ally Dawson.png Ally Dawson (1).jpg Ally Dawson 14.jpg Ally Dawson 16.jpg Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Famous Category:Spouses Category:Parents